The present invention relates to a device for preventing the reversal of a power window motor, which makes it impossible to manually operate the window glass of an automobile as it is driven by the power window motor.
Prior-art means for preventing the reversal of a power window motor makes use of self-locking which is attained by suitably combining the shapes of and the friction between a worm and a worm wheel drivingly coupled with a rotor. With such reversal preventing means, however, the power window motor can become incapable of starting, so that a powerful power window motor is required. On the other hand, the reversal of the power window motor cannot be reliably prevented.